All you Need is Love
by Last Winter Rose
Summary: HUMAN!AU After Dean's roommate moves out he agree to let his younger brother Sam move in with him since it's Sam first year in collage. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Title**: All You Need Is Love

**Author**: Last Winter Rose

**Recipient**: moushkas

**Rating**: NC-17

**Genre and/or Pairing**: Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel

**Spoilers**: None

**Warnings**: SLASH, unprotected sex, and masturbation (Just to play it safe)

**Word Count**: 5,690

**Prompts** I'd like a human!AU where Sam/Gab and Dean live in an apartment where Dean may have some unresolved romantic issues for Gab but gets over it when he meets Cas. The interactions with Gab can be sexual or nonsexual, I just want him to sacrifice himself for Sam and then be more happy with Cas ~,^

**Notes**: First off I would like to say that I'm not that good with title. I would like to thanks ladyeternal for being such a wonderful beta and to moushkas I hope you like it. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Supernatural _in any way, shape, or form and am not getting paid for this.

**Summary**: **_human_!_AU_**_ After Dean's roommate moves out he agree to let his younger brother Sam move in with him since it's Sam first year in collage. However when he agree that Sam's boyfriend can move in too he never thought that it would be Gabriel, an old crush from school./I _

**LWR**

Dean awoke to a buzzing finding that it was the phone ringing from the nightstand, glancing at the clock he growled seeing the red numbers flashing back at him. He ignored the ringing turning away and buried his face farther in the pillow, letting it go to voicemail. As silent fell he closed his eyes hoping to go back to sleep, unfortunately just as he started to fall back into slumber land, the phone once again started ringing. He shot up throwing his blanket to the side mumbling about how some people are trying to sleep. Reaching for the phone he used his other hand to turn the lamp on, he didn't even look at the caller ID before hitting the answer button, "Hello?"

"_Dean? I didn't wake you did I?_" It was Sam, his younger brother who had just graduated high school.

"No Sammy, everybody is awake at two in the morning," he stated, rubbing his hand over his face as he tried to wake up.

"I'm _sorry, Dean, but I needed to ask you something and I didn't think it should wait._"

"What's up?"

"_I know you said it was okay for me to move into the empty room in your apartment, but um…_"

"What's the matter?" Dean sighed in frustration; he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"_Well, my boyfriend is also going to Stanford and um…the people who owned the place changed their minds at the last minute and gave the room to someone else, so I was wondering…if it would be okay if…"_

"If he could move in here too?" Dean finished the question for him.

"_Yeah, I mean…just until he can find another place, it's just that school starts in three weeks and there's no way…"_

"Yeah yeah, save it Sammy. Just as long as you two promise to keep it down."

"_DEAN_!" Sam yelled.

Dean smiled, he could almost picture Sam turning bright red even though that wasn't what he had meant by the comment. "Okay Sam, was there anything else?"

"_Um…no, not really_."

"Then I'll see you in a week. Okay?"

"_Okay, thanks Dean_."

"No problem. Good night Sammy."

"_Good night Dean_."

Dean hung up the phone, setting it back on the nightstand before lying back down, wondering if he could snag another hour or two of sleep before he had to get up for work. He closed his eyes with a sigh. When he'd heard that Sam was going to be attending Stanford, he didn't hesitate to offer the empty room in the apartment to his brother.

He'd heard from their mother that Sam was seeing someone, but he couldn't get any more out of her other than the fact that he was a boy who went to high school with them. Dean had planned on getting more from Sam himself when he arrived, but now, he would be able to meet the man.

**LWR**

It's been a week since the middle-of-night phone call from Sam; the day his brother and his brother's boyfriend were supposed to be moving in. Dean had offer to buy a plane ticket, but Sam wanted to drive instead; that morning, Sam had called to let him know they'd be showing up on time, so he'd taken the day off work.

Around four in the afternoon, Dean was in the kitchen making Sam's favorite dinner when the door bell rung. Setting the knife down, he grabbed a rag and wiped his hands off before moving to answer the door,

"Hold on, I'm coming."

He opened the door only to be greeted by a stack of boxes with a pair of legs.

"Sammy?"

"Hey, Dean," Sam's voice came from behind the boxes. "Where can I put these?"

"You can set them on the couch," he answered, moving to let Sam enter. "Do you need help bringing stuff up?" He asked, noticing that Sam also had three duffle bags hanging on his shoulder.

Sam sighed as he set the boxes down, dropping the bags next to them, "No, I think Gabriel got the rest of it."

Dean froze, his hand still on the door handle. He could practically feel the color draining from his face, "Gabriel…?"

"Yeah, the boyfriend that I called you about last week," Sam said, turning to him, "You do remember, right?"

"Yeah, I remember, you just didn't tell me his name." Dean answered hoping it wasn't the last Gabriel he'd known. It was clear that Sam's mind was elsewhere at the moment, distracted by the voice coming from the hallway.

"SAM! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!"

Sam smiled. "Okay, so maybe he needs a little help," he said as he headed out the door. Dean was thankful for his brother's departure, it gave him a moment to compose himself. He was _sure_ he was white as a sheet. He held the door open, not wanting to move; he was almost afraid to, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hey, Dean-o!"

It was a nickname he hadn't heard in a very long time, and a face that he hadn't seen in an equally long time. "Gabriel…" Dean didn't know what to say. When Sam had called last week, he never would have guessed that the boyfriend Sam was talking to him about was the one real crush that Dean had in high school. "It's good to see you again," Dean said shutting the door behind them.

"You look surprised to see me," Gabriel replied, setting the boxes that he was holding down next to the ones Sam had brought in.

"Well, when Sam asked if his boyfriend could move in too, he didn't say who his boyfriend was."

"Mom said you knew," Sam shot back.

"I knew you were dating but I didn't know who it was," Dean said balling his fists trying to keep his voice down.

"Okay okay, let's just clam down." Gabriel stepped in between them, holding his hands up. "No harm done, right? Now if I'm not mistaking I smell chicken cooking, why don't Sam and I move these into the bedroom and then we can sit and talk this out over a nice homemade meal, okay?"

"Yeah okay," Sam said, moving to pick up the box that was closest to him.

Dean nodded, moving to the kitchen. "Room's down the hall," he pointed to the hallway leading to the bedrooms, "second door on the left." Gabriel grinned, gathering the rest of the stuff, and followed Sam. Dean was grateful for the moment to himself. He needed to think, he hadn't seen Gabriel in almost two years, and now the man had walked back into his life without any warning whatsoever.

The three of them had been friends in high school; even though they'd been from different grades and Gabriel Norseman hadn't ever known it, Dean had hoped the two of them could be more than just friends. He'd never pushed it, though, because he wasn't sure if Gabriel felt the same way, and Dean had moved away after he'd graduated. He'd kept in contact with Gabriel, but the last Dean had heard, Gabriel had been going out with a girl, so Dean gave up the hope they might be together someday. Now, Gabriel was dating Dean's own brother. Dean slowly went back to making dinner as his mind tried to wrap around everything that was going on; he'd thought he was over Gabriel, but the moment he heard that voice, those feelings started to surface again.

He brought it on himself really, not only had he never act on his feelings but he had never told anyone else about them, not even Sam. He was sure that if Sam knew he wouldn't have started dating Gabriel.

He sighed, lowering his head as he murmured to himself, "This is not good."

"What's not good?" Sam asked, coming back from the bedroom.

"Hum…the chicken, it doesn't taste right." Dean answered, hoping that Sam wouldn't notice the lie.

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Sam moved to the counter, "Need any help?"

"No, I'm good, unless you want to grab some beers."

Sam headed to the fridge and grabbed three beers, handed one to Dean and then hopped onto one of the bar stools by the counter, taking a sip from his own. Dean enjoyed this, making dinner for Sammy, seeing his brother again. He could handle this. Then, Gabriel walked in, moving right behind Sam and wrapping an arm around Sam's waist as he place a kiss on Sam's back before taking a seat on the other stool, taking the offered beer from Sam's hand. "Mmmm, that smells good, Dean-o," Gabriel said.

"Thanks." Dean wasn't sure what the feeling was that went through him when he saw Gabriel kissing his younger brother, but he was able to stop the desire to jump between them by busying himself with moving the chicken from the pan to the plates. He turned to the back counter, hoping that if he couldn't see them, he would be okay, but it didn't work. He could still hear them talking and... laughing. Was Sammy actually laughing? He couldn't remember the last time his brother had laughed like that. Dean went about checking on the cheesy rice even though it was already done. "Um... you guys want to set the table? The silverware's in the top drawer," he stated, pointing to it.

"Sure thing," Gabriel said.

As Sam and Gabriel set the table, Dean finished getting dinner, grabbing another beer for everyone before joining them. While they ate, they caught up with each other; Dean found out when they started dating and was shocked when he learned that Sam had convinced Gabriel to go to college. Originally, Gabriel was going to work at a small candy store in their hometown; Dena smiled at that - Gabriel always did have a sweet tooth - but his smile faded when he remembered that Dean had tried to convince Gabriel to go to college with him, only to have his friend say that college wasn't for him.

After they were done with dinner, they kept talking for a while. Dean asked about their mother and if there was any word from their dad, who was on a mission for the army, Sam told him what he was going to college for and told Dean that he and Gabriel were only going to stay with him for a short time, until they found a place of their own.

Things were going great; it was like being back in high school, when they'd all sat together at lunch. Then, Gabriel moved his chair closer to Sam and placed his arm around his shoulder and those feelings came rushing back. Dean was reminded that they weren't in school anymore, that Gabriel was with Sam, that he had missed his shot and now he was paying for it. He glanced away, looking anywhere but at them, his eyes landing on the clock hanging on the wall.

"Wow, would you look at the time? I need to get up early for work, I'm gonna call it a night." Dean stood quickly, garbing his plate and the empty bottles.

"Leave it Dean, we'll get it," Sam said.

Dean nodded, putting it back down, and started for the safety his room, "You two have a good night," he shouted, waving over his shoulder.

Once inside his room, he sighed, placing his back against the door and sliding to the ground. "Great, just great. What have you gotten yourself into Dean Winchester?"

**LWR**

_He arched his neck giving the mouth that was kissing him room to move, a moan leaving his lips. He could feel warm hands running over his body, down to his hips and back up. An even warmer body pressing between his legs, a hardness rubbing against his, coaxing another moan from him. The hands moved down again, one stopping on his hip, the other traveled farther down, moving between his legs and…_

Dean shot up, his breath coming in gasps, and the sheets sticking to the perspiration beading on his skin. He looked around, finding that he was still in his bedroom and that it was all a dream. He shifted, trying to untangle his legs from the blanket, and was surprised by the friction against his arousal. He was cursing himself for getting so work up over a dream when his thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming through the walls. Listening closer, Dean realized he was hearing Sam and Gabriel, given the noises they were making, he could understand why he'd had that dream in the first place.

He threw off the blanket and moved to the edge of the bed, winking as he went. Dean looked at the bathroom, thankful for the fact that he had a private one connected to his bedroom; he had plans for a nice cold shower. Standing, he _slowly_ started for the bathroom, stopping when he heard Sam call out Gabriel's name. Dean groan as blood rushed downward, heat gathering in the pit of his stomach. He stood there, listening for a few seconds, and then turned heading back to the bed.

He sat on the edge, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, laying back. He lifted his hips, dragging his pants down and gasping as the fabric rubbed his erection, he shifted, moving over the mattress until his back was against the headboard. Closing his eyes, he took another breath, running his hands down his sides to his hips, one coming to rest on his stomach as the other trailed over his inner thigh. He pictured another pair of hands touching him instead of his, just like in his dream, a mouth moving over his body. He bit down on his lower lip to stop the cry from leaving him when he wrapped his fingers around his hardness, imagining that instead of a hand, it was something warm and wet.

Dean slowly started stroking himself, letting out a soft moan. His hand went faster as he heard Sam call out again, picturing himself calling out that name, groaning, laying on that bed with one hand grabbing the blanket below him and the other holding tightly to brown hair as Gabriel's head bobbed between his legs. His free hand flew to his mouth; he picked up the pace, hips leaving the bed as he thrust into his hand, his sounds of bliss growing louder.

He could feel the heat and pressure building, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Dean was biting down on his hand, now, sure that they could hear him in spite of his efforts to muffle his cries. Between the pain and the pleasure, his senses were overloaded, but he was doing his best to hold on. Then he heard it…not Sam, but Gabriel crying out, and Dean was sure the man had just come. He could picture his own name being screamed in pleasure and it was the push; Dean's teeth sank into his skin, the taste of blood filling his mouth as his body shook from his orgasm. His hand continued to move, milking himself for every last drop.

Silence fell over the room as he opened his eyes, looking down at himself and the mess he'd made. Remaining still, he listened for any sign that Sam and Gabriel were still going but there was nothing, they were probably lying in each other's arms as sleep fell over them. Dean slowly moved winking at his still- sensitive member but he made his way to the bathroom, settling for a wet rag at the moment to clean himself up with, afraid that a shower would alert them to the fact that he was awake.

Satisfied that he'd done the best he could with the rag, he threw it to the side and went back to bed. Pulling the top covers off the bed and dropping them on the floor, he climbed in and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would find him quickly and he wouldn't have any more dreams that night.

**LWR**

The next few months were weird, to say the least. Dean did his best to be happy for Sam and Gabriel, but something about them kept getting to him. Whenever he saw them leaving for school, going out for dinner, or to the library to study, his stomach lurched. He brushed it off by telling himself that he was just being an over protective big brother. When that stopped working, he told himself that he was being jealous of them because he didn't have Gabriel. Over time, though, he realized that he might be jealous of them not because _Sam had Gabriel_ but because _they had each other_.

He still had feelings for Gabriel – at that point, there was no denying it – but he really wanted Sam to be happy, so he didn't push. Those feelings didn't do him any good, though, when he saw Gabriel wrap his arms around Sam, when Sam pulled Gabriel to him for a kiss, or worst of all, when Dean woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of them together.

Sam kept saying that they were still looking for a place of their own and that they would be out of his hair soon, but he told them not to rush, that they could stay as long as they needed. That was Dean's brother side talking, though; he was silently hoping they would find a place of their own soon, so he would have to walk on eggshells and watch what he said around them anymore.

Sam surprised him one day when, out of nowhere, his brother came to him and asked for Dean to join Gabriel and Sam for dinner in a few days. Dean was a little uneasy, especially after learning the name of the restaurant, but in the interest of making Sam happy, he agreed

When that night rolled around, Dean found himself sitting in his '67 Impala in front of one of the most expensive and romantic restaurants in town, looking up at the sign.

He'd agreed to meet Sam and Gabriel there after he got off work and cleaned himself up, but now that he was here, he didn't want to go in. A glance at his watch told Dean it was 6:45; he'd told them he would be there by seven, so he still had time to come up with a reason not to show. He was reaching for his phone when he saw Gabriel come out of the double glass door and look around; he was on his phone and seemed to be looking for someone. Dean sighed, knowing Sam must have sent him outside to look for Dean. That didn't seem to be the case, though; a dark-haired guy in a tan trenchcoat, also talking on a phone walked up to Gabriel. As Dean watched, they both hung up, the guy offering his hand to Gabriel for a shake. Gabriel shook his head and pulled the guy in for a hug, then they walked inside together.

He wasn't sure what was going on but he couldn't just go home now, they had invited someone else to this dinner and he didn't want to make Sam look bad by not showing. He pulled the keys out and opened the door, making sure his baby was locked before heading for the glass double-doors of the restaurant. Stepping inside, he was greeted by the hostess, who was positioned behind a stand with a small lamp on it.

"Welcome to _Moonlight Park_. How can I help you this evening?"

"Um…I'm meeting someone here. Sam Winchester?" He answered, uncertain of the name their party was under.

The hostess looked over the clipboard sitting on her stand, "Oh yes, Winchester, party of four. The others are already here, this way please." She started in the dining area, motioning for him to follow. As they made their way inside, he spotted Sam sitting at a table by a window with two others; Gabriel and the guy from outside. "Here you are sir," she stated, moving to the side out of Dean's way.

"Thank you."

She smiled before heading back towards her stand at the front of the restaurant.

"Dean," Sam said, standing from his seat as Dean got closer to the table; Gabriel and the other guy mad did the same. "Dean, I'd like you to meet Castiel Norseman, Gabriel's half-brother."

"It's nice to meet you, Gabriel has told me much about you," Castiel said, offering his hand to Dean.

Dean shook his hand. "Wish I could say the same. I didn't even know that Gabriel had any brothers," he said as he took his seat next to Castiel.

"I have a lot of brothers and sisters, most of them are half though…dad got around a lot." Gabriel said grinning at Sam.

Dean nodded, too distracted by looking at Castiel to really listen to what Gabriel had to say. It was clear that Castiel took after his mother, because there was nothing to show that he and Gabriel were brothers, even half-brothers; a strong jawline; jet-black hair, and most of all, his bright blue eyes, the brightest blue Dean had ever seen. He was sure that if he stared long enough, he could get lost in them.

"So Dean, Castiel just moved into town and we wanted to welcome him, maybe show him around, but since Gabe and I are still kinda new, we thought that maybe you could give him a tour," Sam informed him. Dean could have sworn that he saw a smile flash across Sam's face.

"That is, if you're not busy." Castiel interjected.

"Busy…no I'm not busy. I'll be happy to show you around town," Dean said with a smile.

The waiter picked that time to come for their orders. Dean barely paid attention; he couldn't stop glancing over at Castiel. It was like that while they waited for their, while they talk and laughed, and every now and then, when Dean looked at Castiel, he was sure those blue eyes were looking right back at him. He was even sure that Gabriel and Sam were watching, too, exchanging smiles as their siblings stared at each other. Once Dean figured out what they were doing, he grinned, hiding it behind his glass as he took a sip of wine.

Sam and Gabriel had set them up.

Sam must have felt sorry for him, noticing the looks that he shot at Sam and Gabriel, and taken it upon himself to find someone for Dean; when he talked to Gabriel, Castiel came into the mix. Dean wasn't sure if he should be mad that Sam was interfering with his life or thankful to them for introducing him to this blue-eyed angel before anyone else had the chance to meet him. He was leaning toward thankful; by them doing the introducing, Dean didn't have to worry about which team Castiel batted for.

As their orders were set down in front of them, Dean settled in for a good night with his brother, a friend, and someone who he hoped would become more than a onetime dinner partner.

**LWR**

After that first dinner, Dean saw Castiel many more times; showing him which places to eat and to avoid, and the sights and places where Dean just liked to hang. It was about three months before Dean finally asked Castiel out on a real date.

They were sitting in Dean's living room, Castiel, being an accountant, had offered to help Dean with his taxes. "Would you like to go out someday? I don't know…go see a movie or something?"

Castiel looked up from his paperwork with a confused expression in his face. "You mean on a date?"

Dean could feel his cheeks getting warm, "Um..yeah…I thought that…well…we should go on a date."

"You mean those weren't dates that we've been going on?" Castiel asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Um…were they?" Dean didn't know what to say, he just rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't sure and I saw you with that guy at your office the other day."

"Who? Jimmy? He's a co-worker, nothing more. Besides I think his wife and daughter would have something to say about that." He folded his hand over his paperwork, "Why didn't you think we were dating?"

"Well, for one thing, we never kiss." It came out before Dean could stop himself, and he expected Castiel to go running for the door.

Instead, Castiel stood, circling the table until he was at Dean's side. Placing one hand on the table and one on the back on Dean's chair, he leaned over.

"You mean like this?"

Dean was shock when their lips met, almost pulling back in surprise, but he slowly melted into it. Closing his eyes, he reached up, wrapping a hand around Castiel's neck and pulling him closer. Right when Dean started getting into it, Castiel pulled away; Dean couldn't stop the whimper that left him as the other man stood.

"Come on" Castiel said, taking Dean's hand from his neck and pulling him from the chair. Dean was speechless as he was led from the living room, down the hallway, and into his bedroom. Once inside, Castiel moved him to the middle of the room before going back to lock the door. Dean turned to him in time to have his lips covered, once again by Castiel's. While his hands moved around, wondering what to do and where to hold, Castiel's moved up and under the jacket that Dean was wearing and pushed it off. Breaking the kiss, Castiel pulled back, staring at Dean with those blue eyes of his, "Dean…have you?"

Deazn felt the warmth rushing to his face and was sure that it was red, "Is it that obvious?"

"With a woman or a man?"

"I've been with a woman or two but never another guy," he said. Lowering his head, "I wasn't sure so I…" he was cut off by Castiel's finger over his mouth.

"You don't have to explain anything, just kiss me."

Dean nodded, "Okay."

He moved closer, capturing Castiel's lips as he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, his hands coming to rest on the small on of Castiel's back. Castiel's hands landed on his hips, and with a slight push, Dean was led backward until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Castiel's hands moved again, taking hold of the hem of Dean's shirt and pulling it over his head with a quick tug; the two of them going back to kissing as if they'd never stopped. Castiel's tongue traced the seam of Dean's lips, and Dean was more than happy to deepen the kiss. As their tongues fought for control, Castiel pushed Dean down onto the bed.

Breaking the kiss, Castiel made quick work of Dean's jeans, removing them with a quick lift of Dean's hips, along with Dean's shoes, socks, and underwear. Once Dean was naked, Castiel reclaimed Dean's mouth, crushing their lips together again as Dean's hands moved to the buttons on Castiel's shirt. Chuckling into the kiss, Castiel pulled back, taking hold of Dean's hands to still them. "Not yet Dean."

"But…" Dean's voice caught in his throat as Castiel knelt down in front of him, pushing his legs further apart to make more room. He had a hunch he knew what Castiel was planning to do; the thought alone had him filling up with want. "Casti…" The word died on Dean's lips as his length was surrounded by the warmth of Castiel's mouth. His breath came in gasps as Castiel started bobbing his head, his tongue twisting around Dean's shaft, running from base to head and back down again. "Fuck," Dean shouted, gripping the blanket under him with one hand and grabbing onto Castiel's hair with the other as he thrust his hips forward. He was sure he was going to spill over at any moment, then the warmth was gone. His eyes flew open, glancing down at the man grinning up at him. "Castiel?"

Castiel only smiled as he moved to stand before Dean. Dean wasn't sure what to do, his thought screeching to a halt as Castiel started taking off his clothes. He took his time undoing the buttons on his shirt, sliding the fabric down one arm, then the other. He was going so slow, too slow for Dean, and it was driving him crazy. "Castiel, please," Dean said, reaching out a hand to run it over Castiel's chest.

Finally the last piece of clothing was gone, and Castiel stood in front of him more beautiful than Dean could ever have pictured. It was clear to Dean that Castiel worked out as he traced his over Castiel's abs, stopping just above the other man's arousal. A sudden feeling of desire washed over him, more powerful than before; he needed to have Castiel, and he needed him now.

Castiel moved forward, placing his hands on Dean's shoulders and pressing down until Dean lay on his back. Castiel climbed over him, settling between Dean's legs as his fingers learned the lines of Dean's body. Dean moaned at the feel of that warm body against his as those hands moved to his hips. Leaning forward, Castiel placed a small kiss on his lips. "Are you sure about this, Dean," he asked, his gaze dark with want and concern. Dean stared into those blue eyes and realized that he was more sure than he'd ever been before; answering with a kiss instead of words. Pulling back, Castiel smiled before sliding a hand between them.

"If you want me to stop, just say so, okay?"

Again, Dean nodded, preparing himself for what was coming. As Castiel's finger slid inside of him, he couldn't stop the gasp that left him or stop his hands from grabbing onto Castiel's shoulders. Castiel stopped, watching him; Dean could read the question in that intent blue stare. Shaking his head, Dean rolled his hips, ignoring the pain as Castiel's finger slid deeper inside of him. Dean sighed as the finger began to move in and out of him, sighs turning to moans, moans turning to cries, back arching as a second finger slid in alongside the first.

"Castiel!"

Two fingers turned to three, the pleasure building to the breaking point. Dean found himself thrusting back against the fingers but it wasn't enough, he wanted more.

"Castiel…please…" He got out between breaths.

Castiel withdrew his fingers, Dean's whimper at the loss drowned out by Castiel's groan as he wrapped his around himself. With a few strokes, he covered his length in pre-come; Dean didn't think he could possibly get any harder, but the sight of Castiel slicking himself proved him wrong. "Castiel…stop toying…with me."

Castiel's smile was replaced by open need as he moved, lining himself up with Dean's entrance. Dean gasped at the feeling of Castiel slow slide inside him; he grabbed Castiel's shoulders, his nails biting into skin, his body tensing up as it fought against the invader, "Cas…"

"Sssh Dean, it's okay, just relax," Castiel said, rubbing his hand up and down Dean's arm.

Dean shook his head; he wanted to but the pain was too much, "I can't…"

Castiel's hips stilled. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Castiel curled a hand around Dean's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss; Dean was caught completely off guard, melting into the touch and gasping as Castiel thrust deeper into him. Breaking the kiss, Castiel murmured, "Are you relaxed now?"

Dean closed his eyes. Small waves of pain were still assaulting his senses but they were overpowered by the pleasure of having Castiel inside of him.

"Just let me know when you're ready," Castiel said, peppering his neck with kisses.

Dean didn't move for some time. When the pain had faded away enough, he moved his hips, hoping Castiel would get the message. He must have, because he slowly pulled out to the very tip before burying himself to the hilt; Dean moaned, arching his back and thrusting up to meet Castiel. After a few awkward thrusts, they set a paced together.

"Faster," Dean cried, wrapping a leg around Castiel's waist, trying to get him to move faster, to drive deeper. Castiel supported himself with a hand on each side of Dean's head; their breaths came fast and deep, sweat dipping off Castiel's face onto Dean's, but he was barely aware of it. The only thing he could think of was the heat boiling over in his stomach that needed release, somewhere to go; his mind was wondering so much he hadn't noticed one of Castiel's hands moving between them, taking hold of him and giving the heat the release it was looking for. "Castiel," he shouted, coming all over Castiel's hand and chest.

Castiel thrust forward a few more times before coming deep inside of Dean, his own cry filling the room, echoing after Dean's.

Dean rode out the high of the orgasm, groaning as Castiel dropped on top of him. Barely able to feel his arms, or any part of his body for that matter, he wrapped them around Castiel and turned so that they were lying next to each other, moaning as he felt Castiel slowly pull out of him.

They stayed that way, silent in each other's arms, for almost half an hour; Dean was starting to fall asleep when Castiel said something. "What?" Dean asked, unable to hear him.

Castiel pushed in closer to Dean's chest, "I asked if this means we're dating now."

Dean looked into blue eyes that were still dark with lust, and when he felt something hard against his thigh he smiled and started laughing. Sam could keep Gabriel; Dean had Castiel and he had a hunch their relationship would be a lot happier than the one he'd had with Gabriel. He pulled Castiel closer, flipping them over so he was on top and leaning down to kiss Castiel.

"Yes, we are so dating now."

**The End**


End file.
